comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Summers (Earth-120986)
History Early Life Scott was born in the middle of a loving family in San Francisco. His father Christopher is a cop, his mother is a housewife but renown "household adviser" writer and his older brother is a graduate from Stamford University but bound to join the NFL. Scott excelled in every step of education from elementary to high school, earning the acceptance from Stamford U just like his brother. His life there was good, with a great life studying Political Sciences and even met his girlfriend Madelyne Pryor Fatal Accident at the SU Lab During his freshman year, Scott visited the Stamford University Lab for an extracurricular work, but during a work of maintenance on the MRI machine, the rays kickstarted his mutant gene, awakening his power with a minor optic blast that damaged the machine. Scott was shocked at what happened and ran away from the place to the empty football field. Scott tried to calm himself down asking himself if that was real and tries again shooting another blast into the distance in the sky. For weeks, Scott took his spare time to go to a hidden spot away from the college to practice his powers, reaching full control of them by the time he reached his senior year. However, the strain of his power use and the usual college stress started to give him several headaches, yet it was nothing to worry about at the time being. Valedictorian Incident In his graduation day, Scott was chosen to deliver the Valedictorian Speech to his fellow graduates, an honor that he earned over the years of study, however his nervousness is causing an increase in his recurring headaches, but Scott was still willing to deliver his speech. On the big day, he started to deliver his valedictorian with ease, catching the attention of everyone in the room, but suddenly, his headache went from bad to worse, trying to calm himself down but the pain was becoming stronger until he faced front the crowd and shot a massive optic blast right across the room and up to the roof. After the sot, Scott looked in horror at the carnage and wreck he just caused and ran away in fear, leaving the area and staying in low profile for the next few days. Manhunt and Meeting Xavier For days he was wandering the street of San Francisco, staying hidden until he bumped into a group of thugs who were mugging a teenager. One of the guys recognizes Scott as "The Stanford College Killer" and try to catch him. Scott manages to escape, until he goes into a TV store where he discovers that the incident of his optic blast caused the death of twenty people and many more remain hospitalized due to his blast. To make matters worse, there is a manhunt for him with a 10000$ bounty for reward. Full of guilt for what he did, he goes to a bridge, trying to commit suicide, but his headaches re-emerged, causing him to shoot another optic blast into the sky, giving his location to many potential hunters. With his headaches growing worse and with nowhere to go, he smuggles inside a truck bound to his home area, trying to reach his parents again, but is stunned to discover first that his brother is now dating his now ex-girlfriend Madelyne and later he caught his parents in the middle of an argument, discovering that it was his own father who called for the manhunt, considering Scott an abomination for what he did. Deeply hurt, Scott left the home, looking for answers about what to do with his life, but is escape was heard by his mother, the only Summers relative who actually loves and cares for Scott's well-being. A Family Reunion and a New Journey Worried about Scott's disappearance, Elizabeth tries to call off the manhunt, only to be denied each time. During a visit to the library, to try to clear off her mind, she bumps into a man who starts a casual conversation, but ends managing to calm her down about her fears and tells her that she will meet her son again. Unfortunately, the library is invaded by a criminal group who just robbed a bank and is in the need of hostages. Scott was near the location of the hostage situation, but he was doubting if he should jump into action, but once he discovers that one of the hostages is his mother, he decides to stop running and face his fears, fighting the robbers. Passing the police cordon, Scott faces off the armed members, disarming them with mild optic blasts, managing to control them through the pain of his head, fighting them until he knocks down each single one. Scott faces off his fear by confronting his mother, but she reveals the truth that she was genuinely worried about him. The Family reunion is cut short once SFPD officers arrive ready to arrest Scott, but suddenly, the chief officer calls off the chase and all the officers go home. Feeling weird about the situation, Scott and his mother find out that the man his mother was talking to managed to "convince them" to let go. The man introduces himself as Charles Xavier, who reveals that both himself and Scott are actually mutants, a whole different and advanced species of human beings, but the main factor is that he sees in Scott a great potential for both mutant and humankind, since he knew about the Stanford U incident and wanted to meet him. Xavier explains his ability as a telepath, even revealing to Scott and his mother that the reason why Scott's optic blasts are out of control is due to a brain tumor. After some talking, Xavier proposes that Scott joins a new group of mutants to represent the peaceful cohabitation between mutants and humans. After some convincing, Scott agrees to join in exchange for help to cure his tumor, beginning his journey as an X-Man. Powers and Abilities Powers Optic Blast: Cyclops main power is to fire Energy Blasts straight from his eyes, being developed from his inner energy, due to his genetic structure as a mutant. Over the days since his mutant powers appeared, Scott trained himself to control his optic blasts, that was until a brain tumor starts to develop, making him lose control of his blasts, and making him wear a protective visor Abilities He is trained in martial arts Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:X-Men (Earth-120986) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Males Category:Heat Vision Category:Versions of Cyclops